Conventionally, a prior art of swimming goggles for the purpose of swimming pools has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,620, 5,524,300 and 3,605,116, and ROC patent application Ser. No. 83200405, etc. Though the nose bridge structure disclosed in said prior art can be adjusted, the adjustable scope is quite limited to, generally, three steps. The types of user""s face are varied and numerous, it is obviously impossible to satisfy different users with such a three-step adjustment. Therefore, some users would feel especially uncomfortable when they wear such models with three-step adjustment that could not satisfy them. Some products may result in water seepage in case of poor suitability. In view of this drawback, it becomes imperative to come up with a type of swimming goggles that will be able to suit various configurations of different consumers"" nose bridges.
The objective of the new construction of swimming goggles is to present a type swimming goggles with stepless adjustment of nose bridge length, so completely and originally designed that the separation between the eyes can be freely adjusted by the user, to suit the user""s nose bridge and enable comfortable wearing.
Another objective of the new construction of swimming goggle is to present a type of swimming goggles equipped with the function of adjustable nose bridge and the function of a headband device.
The invention is characterized mainly in that, the formation of the nose bridge in said swimming goggles involves the following: no less than one string is pulled from the inside of the lens frame main body, via the top and the bottom, to the outside along the rim of the lens frame main body, maintaining an appropriate distance between the two lens frame main bodies, then wound to the top and bottom rims of another lens frame main body; in other words, said nose bridge is formed by maintaining an appropriate distance between the two lens frame main bodies on the string, by thus a structural characteristic, the user will be able to adjust the separation of the two lens frame main bodies on the string, to achieve the adjustment of the length of nose bridge.
In said characteristics, the two strings are respectively in series connection with, via the top and the bottom, and wound around the two lens frames. Besides, said strings are made of adequately flexible material to enable more comfortable wearing.
Another characteristic of the new construction of swimming goggles lies in said string that connect with, and wound around, the lens frame main bodies, and further extend to from a headband.